Only Time Will Tell If You Love Me
by angelofire
Summary: RufusOC “Yes…?” She heard a voice say in an annoyed tone.She walked into a bedroom and spotted the strawberry blonde boy sitting in a chair reading a book. This time though she could see his features more clearly. He was still dressed in his white suit..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Okay I'm going to try something different. I have three OC characters that I'm placing in the FFVII world. Their stories are separate from each other but they tend to occasionally intermingle with each other. Also the stories go from Crisis Core to the end of Dirge of Cerberus, so some parts maybe familiar. This is the first story, I should hopefully have the first chapter of the second story up soon. If this gets confusing message me and I will do my best to explain it. I also own nothing in these stories except for the characters that I have created.

A young woman about sixteen years of age sat on a bench in a park located in the Slums of Midgar. Her long platinum blonde hair blew gently in the light breeze while her bright blue eyes watched the children happily play with a smile on her face.

Two small girls ran up to the woman with large smiles on their faces. "Miss Harmony, will you please tell us about the world above?"

Harmony did not always live in the Slums. She was born in a quiet, peaceful town; unfortunately Harmony had long since forgotten the town she lived, who her friends were and even her parents.

Harmony smiled. "Alright, what would you like to know?"

"Tell us about your home!" A girl cried excitedly while they both sat down in the sand in front of Harmony.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember that it was a very quiet place. The town wasn't very large either, but I do remember there were mountains to the northwest. Some of the town's people had beautiful gardens where they grew fruits and the most beautiful flowers, which consisted of so many vibrant colors!" Harmony said as she remembered her home. Harmony had forgotten much about her home, but some details refused to be erased from her memory.

"What colors were the flowers?!" One of the girls asked.

"Well, they were red, blue, bright yellow, dark purple and many more." Harmony replied.

"Miss Harmony, do you ever think you will return to the surface?"

Harmony thought for a moment. "I hope to return to the surface one day and maybe even find my hometown."

"We hope you are able to travel to the surface soon Miss Harmony!" The girls rose from their spot in the sand and ran to play in the park while wearing smiles on their faces.

_  
Harmony was sitting down in the grass gazing up at the mountains. For some reason she couldn't be happy, but that reason eluded her at the moment. Harmony had no control over the tears that spilled from her eyes. She heard footsteps approaching and heard someone take a seat in the grass beside her. _

"_Harmony…" The voice sounded like it came from a young boy._

_She forced a smile onto her face as she turned to face him. "Hello…" The young boy's face was a blur, but she was able to see that the boy had strawberry blonde hair and was dressed in a white pristine suit._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to play hide n' seek with me." The boy asked._

_"Not today; I don't really feel like doing anything today." She turned her gaze toward the mountain as the smile faded from her lips._

_"Were you crying again?" The boy asked innocently. Harmony blushed and averted her gaze toward the fresh green grass. "Don't worry; your mother will get better, I know it." The boy said trying to comfort her. So that's the reason why she's so sad; her mother is ill?_

_Harmony shook her head. "I had a nightmare about my mother last night. She laid in bed dying while everyone else went on with their lives. They ignored her and I tried everything to make her better, but nothing worked; she still died." Tears began to fall from Harmony's eyes._

_The boy got up and quickly ran off somewhere. Harmony wanted to get up to follow him, but she couldn't move; Harmony felt like she was glued to the grass. She tried to call out to the boy, but her mouth wouldn't move. What kind of dream was this? Was this even a dream at all? Harmony felt a strange feeling of déjà vu, but how could that be if this was a dream?_

_The boy ran back to her and held a beautiful deep blue rose in his hand. "Here, don't cry Harmony…" He said holding out the flower for her._

_Harmony smiled as she took the deep blue rose from the boy. "You're so sweet…" This caused the boy to blush._

_"Come on, let's go play hide n' seek!" The boy cried, grabbing her hand and pulling her away._

Harmony sat up in bed and looked around. She was lying in her lumpy bed in the small shack she called home. She sighed, what was that? A dream or a memory of her past? Harmony pushed the strange dream to the back of her mind and began getting ready for her day.

Harmony entered the church and sat down near the flowers. This was the only place in the Slums where flowers were able to grow. Harmony often came here because the flowers reminded her of the ones that used to grow in her town.

"You came back…" A soft voice said.

Harmony turned to see a young woman around her age wearing a blue and white dress with pink wedge sandals. The woman had brown hair that was tied back in a braid with a large pink ribbon tied around it. Her bangs were segmented to frame her face and she had bright joyful green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Harmony said as she rose to her feet.

The woman shook her head. "You're not intruding; I just noticed that you come in here a lot."

"Oh yes, the flowers here remind me of home. I'm sorry I'm being rude, I'm Harmony Blake."

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough…" Aerith gave Harmony a warm, friendly smile. "You said the flowers remind you of your home. Where are you from?"

Harmony averted her gaze down to the old wooden floor. "I don't remember, I've lived here in the Slums since I was eight. I've forgotten where I was born, but I do remember some things."

"Don't worry you'll remember!" She encouraged.

Harmony sighed. "Sometimes I'm not so sure…" She muttered quietly.

"Don't give up, maybe I can help you." Aerith sat down near Harmony and gently patted the old wood beside her.

Harmony took a seat next to Aerith. "You would really do that for me?"

Aerith nodded. "Of course! Now, what do you remember?"

"I remember there being mountains to the northwest of the town and beautifully colored flowers. Umm, the town was also small and very quiet. I'm sorry, that's all I remember." Harmony's voice was laced with disappointment and sadness.

"It's alright don't be upset. Do you remember anything from your trip to Midgar?"

Harmony thought for a moment. "Well, the train ride was long and I do remember crossing over the water."

Aerith thought for a moment. "There are a few towns that have mountains near them and you would have to cross the water to reach Midgar. Let's see there are Shell Village, Snowy Village, North Corel and Nibelheim. Do any of them sound familiar?"

Harmony shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no…" Harmony was distressed. Why was it so hard for her to remember her birthplace?

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure you'll remember some more things and if you do I'll be here waiting to help you." Aerith gave Harmony a bright smile, which Harmony returned.

"Thank you…"

As Harmony walked to the park to spend time with the children there she tried to remember more about her home. That dream popped into her head as she tried to remember. Had she dreamed about her home last night or was it just something her subconscious made up? Who was the boy that she was with in the dream? They seemed so close, but why couldn't she remember him?

Suddenly Harmony ran into someone. "Hey!" They cried snapping Harmony out of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Harmony apologized.

The man was dressed in a black uniform with a large sword attached to his back. He had spiky black hair and seemed to be lost. "It's alright; hey do you live around here?" The man asked curiously.

Harmony nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well…" The man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm looking for this girl, Aerith. I was wondering if you've seen her."

"I just spoke to her; she was in the church just follow that road over there." Harmony said while pointing to one of the streets.

The man gave her a bright smile. "Hey thanks!" He began to walk away, but then turned around. "Hey, umm I didn't catch your name."

"Harmony Blake…" She replied with a smile.

"Zack Fair…" He said while holding out his hand for Harmony to shake.

Harmony chuckled as she shook Zack's hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yea, maybe we'll see each other again"

Harmony nodded. "Maybe…"

"_Mother! Mother, are you alright!" Harmony tried to shake the woman awake, but she wouldn't open her eyes._

_Suddenly everything faded to black. A voice could be heard in the thick darkness. "Your mother has an odd case of tuberculosis. Your mother is very contagious Miss Blake, I'm afraid you can't stay in the same house as her until she recovers." _

_As the darkness faded Harmony found herself standing outside a wooden door. She knocked softly and waited for a response. "Yes…?" She heard a voice say in an annoyed tone. Harmony slowly opened the door and quietly entered the room._

_She walked into a bedroom and spotted the strawberry blonde boy sitting in a chair reading a book. This time though she could make out the boy's features more clearly than last time. He was still dressed in a white suit and he had bright blue eyes._

_The boy was shocked at seeing Harmony; he put his book down and asked, "How's your mother? Is everything ok?"_

_Harmony shook her head sadly. "Doctor Tumbalin is with my mother now. He said that she is very sick and that I can't stay there until she gets better. I-I came to ask you…if it's okay with your parents…maybe I could stay with you until my mother gets better." She stared down at the hardwood floor embarrassed._

_The boy jumped out of his seat and embraced her. "You can stay here, I don't mind."_

_The scene then once again faded to black. Harmony was confused; were these memories the ones she had forgotten?_

_Harmony began to hear voices in the darkness once more. She recognized the voices to belong to the boy and herself._

"_Why are you doing this?" She heard herself ask._

"_Doing what?"_

"_You've been so nice to me all day and now you buy me ice cream; for what reason?" She questioned._

"_This morning Doctor Tumbalin called…" The boy began and she could hear that his voice was laced with sadness._

"_What did the doctor say?" Her voice was anxious and a bit edgy._

"_Your mother died early this morning." _

"_No, that can't be" She whispered._

_The darkness began to melt away once again and Harmony found herself running. She had no idea where she was running to only that she had to get away. When she finally stopped running she found herself at a train station. Harmony carefully looked around and saw a sign with an arrow pointing south saying "Nibelheim". Was that were she just came from? Suddenly Harmony was swept up in a crowd of people and forced to board a train or risk getting trampled._

Harmony sat up in her bed with tears streaming down her face. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down while wiping away her tears. Something told her that the dream she just had wasn't just a dream. Harmony quickly went to the church hoping to speak to Aerith about her dreams.

Aerith was watering the flowers when Harmony entered the church. She quietly approached Aerith and said, "I'm sorry to bother you…."

Aerith turned to face Harmony and smiled. "It's alright; did you remember anything more about your home?"

Harmony nodded. "Yes, I had a dream and I believe it was about my home."

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked politely while putting the water can down.

"Well in the dream my mother gets sick and I have to stay with a friend of mine. He was a little boy with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He tried everything to make me happy and forget about my mother's illness, but she died and I was devastated. I must have run from the town because I ended up at a train station where I was pushed onto a train." Harmony summed up her dream while watching Aerith's expression.

Aerith thought for a moment before speaking. "It sounds like a string of memories tied together into one. Perhaps your subconscious is helping you remember. Do you remember the name of your town?"

Harmony thought for a moment. "There was a sign in the train station that said Nibelheim; it was pointing to the way I had come from, but I'm not sure if that's the name of the town I was born in." She was unsure that Nibelheim was actually where she grew up; it could have just been a sign pointing to another town.

"Well, there is only one way to find out if it's your home. You'd have to go there and see if you recognize anything." Aerith replied.

Harmony sighed. "What if I go to Nibelheim only to find out that it isn't my home. What if it is actually my home but I don't remember anything."

Aerith gave Harmony a warm smile. "Don't worry I have faith in you, you'll find your home I know it." Harmony gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for your help, Aerith. You have been extremely kind to me and I am incredibly grateful." Harmony said kindly.

Aerith chuckled. "I wish you luck on finding what you're looking for. Here take this, I hope it helps." She handed Harmony a small green sphere.

"What is it?" Harmony took the sphere from Aerith and looked at it curiously.

"It's a Curative Materia; I believe you will need it more than I do." She said with a smile.

"Well, if you're sure…" Harmony felt bad for taking the materia from Aerith, even if she was willing giving it to her.

Aerith nodded. "I'm sure…"

Harmony smiled. "Thank you…"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Harmony left the church she made her way to the surface level of Midgar. She was a bit fearful of the surface; Harmony hadn't seen it since she first arrived in Midgar eleven years ago. She swallowed down the lump of fear that was forming in her throat and slowly made her way to a train station in Midgar being careful not to get lost. The train station was abandoned, except for a few kids who were running around chasing each other. Harmony sighed and sat down on a bench to wait for the train to arrive.

Harmony didn't know how long she had been sitting there waiting for a train, but it felt like eternity when the train finally pulled into the station. A small group of people came off the train looking weary and tired from their journey. Harmony gently pushed past the people and boarded the train; she hoped this train would take her to the station she had seen in her dream last night. The train soon began to slowly roll out of the station and Harmony was filled with both anticipation and dread for what was about to come.

_  
A young girl around the age of eight sat in her mother's garden quietly reading a book. A young women with golden blonde hair and dark hazel eyes sat down in the grass behind the young girl and gently began running her fingers through the girls platinum blonde hair. For some strange reason Harmony felt a strange sense of déjà vu; like her dream was at one point real. _

_The young girl frowned and her blue eyes looked up from her book. "What are you doing mother?" She asked softly._

_Her mother smiled. "I'm fixing your hair. We are going to be meeting an associate of your father's soon and you must look your best."_

_The girl closed her book and set it down in the grass beside her. "Mother, I don't want to go. What if they don't like me?"_

_Her mother chuckled. "They will like you Harmony, don't fret. I hear they have a young boy about your age. Perhaps you two will become friends." She replied as she tied a light blue ribbon into her daughter's hair._

_Harmony sighed as she saw her father walk into the garden. He was a young man with dark brown hair and blue green eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and Harmony noticed the anxiety on her father's face, which he futilely tried to hide._

_"Are we ready to leave Felicity?" He asked his wife._

_Felicity nodded as she rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off her pale green dress. "Yes Richard, I believe we are ready…"_

_Harmony rose to her feet and asked, "Father, is the son of your associate nice?"_

_"I'm not sure my dear, I have never met him." Richard replied as Felicity brushed the dirt and grass off her daughters pale blue dress._

_"Oh…" Harmony muttered sadly._

_When the family reached the house of Richard's associate Harmony stared up at their enormous house in awe. As they entered the foyer Harmony glanced around wondering how the family that occupied this house never got lost._

_"Ah Richard Blake, you're right on time." A man stated. He wore a burgundy red suit and had sand blonde hair with bright green eyes. The man wore a haughty expression on his face and had a stout frame._

_"Yes sir, may I introduce my wife Felicity and my daughter Harmony." Richard stated._

_The man nodded seeming somewhat disinterested. "My wife is already in the parlor and I believe my son is in his room. I can have the butler Jeeves bring your daughter there, if you wish." He said._

_Richard nodded. "That would be most kind of you, sir."_

_"Jeeves!" The man called out and within a moment a thin elderly man entered the foyer. He wore a faded black suit with salt and pepper hair and dark brown eyes. The man appeared to be thin and almost fragile as if he would blow over in a strong wind storm._

_Jeeves quickly bowed to the man and asked, "You called, sir?" _

_The man nodded. "Yes, have young Miss Blake here taken to meet my son."_

_"Of course, sir…" Jeeves turned to face Harmony and said politely. "Please Miss Blake, follow me…"_

_Harmony followed Jeeves without objection as he led her through the halls of the mansion. Finally they came to a large wooden door and Jeeves softly knocked twice. A little voice said, "Come in…"_

_Jeeves opened the door and said, "You have a visitor, sir." He then stepped aside so Harmony could see who he was talking to._

_A young boy around Harmony's age was sitting in a chair reading a book. The boy had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. For some reason the boy's face was a blur, but she could see that he was dressed in a pristine white suit._

_"Who is she?" The boy demanded._

"_This is Miss Harmony Blake daughter of Mr. Richard Blake. Miss Blake this is…son of…" Jeeves said introducing the two young children. When Jeeves spoke the boy's name his voice suddenly became muted._

_Harmony curtseyed politely to the boy and muttered a quiet "Hello". _

_"Why is she in my room?" The boy asked rudely._

_Jeeves seemed unfazed by the young boy's attitude and responded calmly. "I believe your father and Mr. Blake agreed that the two of you should spend some time together."_

_The boy let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Alright, fine…" He then went back to reading his book._

_Jeeves nodded and left the room leaving a nervous Harmony with the annoyed boy. A silence fell between the two children and Harmony was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She sighed and sat down on the hard wood floor. Harmony stole a glance at him and saw that he hadn't noticed she was now sitting on his floor._

"_What are you reading?" Harmony asked quietly._

_The boy looked up from his book and glared at her. "I'm trying to read if you don't mind."_

_Harmony immediately cast her gaze to the floor embarrassed. "I'm sorry…" She apologized quietly._

_Silence once again filled the room the two children were sitting in. Harmony began to play with the hem of her dress in boredom. She had a feeling the boy did not like her, but why? She hadn't done anything to annoy him; she just met him._

_Harmony's thoughts were disrupted by him saying, "Ali Baba and Forty Robbers."_

_She frowned and looked up at him. "I'm sorry?" She asked confused._

_"That's the name of the book I'm reading, Ali Baba and Forty Robbers." _

_"Oh, is it a good book?" She asked politely._

_The boy nodded. "Would you like me to read it out loud?"_

_Harmony smiled and nodded. "Yes, please…"_

_The boy hopped off of the chair he was sitting in and sat on the floor next to Harmony with his book in hand. "There once lived in a town of Persia two brothers, one named Cassim and the other Ali Baba. Their father divided a small inheritance equally between them…"_

_About an hour or so later a soft knock could be heard coming from the door. He stopped reading the book and said, "Come in…"_

_Jeeves entered and upon seeing the two children sitting on the floor huddled together reading a book he smiled. "Miss Blake, your parents are leaving now."_

"_Oh…" Harmony said sadly and rose to her feet. _

_"Don't worry, you can come back tomorrow and we can finish the book." He stated._

_Harmony gave him a bright smile and said, "Okay…" before following Jeeves to the foyer._

_The next day Harmony anxiously went to the mansion where she was greeted by Jeeves, the butler. "Oh hello Miss Blake." _

_Harmony gave him a polite smile. "Hello, I'm here to see... Is he around?" Once again the boy's name was muted from the dream._

_Jeeves returned the smile and let Harmony into the foyer. "Young Mr… is in the study, shall I take you there Miss?"_

_Harmony nodded. "Yes, please…"_

_Jeeves led her up the stairs and down a narrow hallway. He stopped at the end of the hallway in front of two dark wooden doors. He knocked softly and Harmony heard the little voice say, "Come in…"_

_Jeeves opened the double doors and said, "You have a visitor, sir."_

_"Who is it?" Harmony heard the boy demand in an annoyed tone._

_"It's Miss Harmony Blake…"_

_"Oh, send her in." He replied in a softer tone._

_Jeeves nodded while stepping aside so Harmony could enter the study and then closed the doors behind him as he left. Harmony smiled warmly at the boy and asked, "I didn't come to early did I?"_

_He shook his head. "No, I was beginning to get lonely here."_

_Harmony frowned and took a seat next to him on the dark leather couch. "Why, don't you have other friends?" _

_"No…" He looked down at the floor embarrassed. "You're actually the only friend I have."_

_"Well, you're the only friend I have now too." Harmony replied quietly._

_"Really?!" He asked curiously and Harmony nodded. "Then let's stay friends forever!"_

_Harmony giggled and said, "Alright, we'll stay friends forever. Shall we finish that book now?" _

_He thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, I have a better idea. Yesterday after you left I found this secret passage hidden in my parents' room. I was going to wait for you to come back and see if you wanted to explore it with me."_

"_Sure, it sounds like an adventure!" She said happily. _

_The boy hopped off the couch and said, "Follow me!" As he headed for the study room door. Harmony quickly followed after him not wanting to get lost in the large house. He led her down another hallway and into a large bedroom. He quickly ran over to a small bookshelf and pulled a book off the shelf._

_"I was looking for an interesting book to read last night when I came across this secret passage." He explained as the bookshelf began to move to the side to reveal a dark narrow passage._

_Harmony peered into the passageway expecting to see a monster come charging at them. "Come on, before it closes again!" The boy stated pulling Harmony into the secret passage with him._

_The bookshelf moved back in place the moment they ran into the passageway. They were immersed in darkness and Harmony began to panic because she couldn't see were the boy was. She was afraid he had left her alone in the passage._

_"…?" She called out his name into the darkness, her voice filled with fear. Harmony began to become frustrated, why couldn't she hear the boy's name?_

_"Yea?" She heard him respond and she breathed a sigh of relief; he hadn't left her._

_"I thought you had left…" She muttered._

_"No I wouldn't leave you here by yourself. Here take my hand that way we won't lose each other in the dark." The boy stated holding out his hand to Harmony even though she couldn't see it in the dark._

_"Okay…" She replied shyly, while trying to find his hand in the dark. When she found his hand she said, "Okay, you go first…"_

_The two children slowly walked down the dark passageway continuously tripping and stepping on each other. Suddenly the boy stopped and muttered, "Uh oh…"_

_Harmony frowned and asked, "What's wrong?" _

_"The passageway stops here."_

_"What, but how are we going to get out? We are going to die here!" Harmony began to panic thinking she would never get to see her parents ever again._

_"No, this passage wouldn't have been built if there wasn't another switch or something. Don't worry I'll get us out of here." The boy began feeling along the wall for some type of button or switch while Harmony waited hoping they would get out of the eerie passageway soon._

_"I found it!" He cried happily as he pulled a small lever, which was hidden in the wall. The stone wall began to slide open to reveal a study area. The children quickly climbed out of the passageway and began to poke around the study area._

_"Where are we?" Harmony asked curiously as she began to glance at papers, which were left on a desk._

"_I think this is the basement, but I'm not sure. My father never lets me go down into the basement." The boy replied as he began looking at some books on the shelf._

_Harmony frowned as she began to read one of the papers on the desk. In bold letters it said, Project S- Successful. "What's Project S?" She asked out loud, but when no one answered she looked up from the paper she was reading to find that the boy was gone._

_Her heart began to pound against her ribcage. Where could he have gone? Was he playing a joke? Harmony wandered into a conjoining room saying, "This isn't funny!"_

_As she entered the room conjoining the study Harmony froze. In the center of the room there was a large medical tank with a man inside of it. The man was dressed in a black suit with short black hair that appeared to cover one eye. Harmony frowned and curiously walked up to the tank to get a better view of the man. Harmony placed her hand on the glass and immediately the man's eyes opened. She jumped back startled as she gazed into his crimson red eyes. _

_Suddenly a loud cackle could be heard coming into the room followed by a man crying, "I'm a genius! I'm a genius I tell you!"_

_A man wearing a white lab coat, glasses and dark greasy hair that was tied in a ponytail entered the room. He quirked an eyebrow upon seeing Harmony standing near the man in the medical tank. "What are you doing down here?" He demanded._

_Harmony was rendered speechless. The man thought for a moment before saying, "Hmm, I suppose it doesn't matter. You could make an interesting test subject for my metamorphosis theorem."_

_Harmony began to tremble in fear; she didn't like the sound of being a test subject. Suddenly the man in the tank let out a loud cry and began changing into different creatures. Harmony backed away from the tank in fear._

_"Calm down Mr. Valentine, your session here is almost complete and then you will be free to roam around as you please." The man wearing the lab coat stated and then turned his attention to Harmony. "Now girl, come here and we shall begin the experimentation immediately."_

_Harmony shook her head and cried, "No!"_

_"Now, now don't be afraid the process won't hurt…much." The man then began laughing once more and Harmony bolted toward the door. Harmony didn't stop running even though she had no idea where she was running to; eventually she ran into someone and was knocked backward onto the ground._

_"There you are; I was wondering where you went!" The boy exclaimed sounding relieved._

_Harmony hopped up and embraced him. "What's the matter?" He asked confused while a small blush crept up into his cheeks._

_"A scientist wanted to use me for an experiment and I saw a man trapped in some kind of tank. I don't like it down here, please can we leave?" Harmony's voice was full of fear and the boy returned the embrace protectively._

"_Don't worry I found an elevator that leads upstairs and I promise we won't come down here anymore if you don't want to." The boy said and Harmony smiled at him._

_"Thank you…" She replied quietly._


End file.
